parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jackalope
The jackalope is a mythical animal of North American folklore (a so-called "fearsome critter") described as a jackrabbit with antelope horns or deer antlers and sometimes a pheasant's tail (and often hind legs). The word "jackalope" is a portmanteau of "jackrabbit" and "antalope", an archaic spelling of "antelope". It is also known as Lepus temperamentalus. It is possible that the tales of jackalopes were inspired by sightings of rabbits infected with the Shope papilloma virus, which causes the growth of horn- and antler-like tumors in various places on the rabbit's head and body.Jacks for RealEberhart, George M. "Mysterious Creatures: Creating A Cryptozoological Encyclopedia." 2005. Journal of Scientific Exploration. Vol. 19, No. 1, pp. 103-113 This can occur in cottontail rabbits under natural conditions and in domestic rabbits under experimental conditions. Systemic regression of warts occurs in a variable proportion of rabbits as a consequence of a specific cell-mediated immune response. Persistent warts may progress into invasive carcinomas. Progression into carcinomas is observed in approximately 25% of cottontail rabbits and in up to 75% of domestic rabbits with persistent warts. However, the concept of an animal hybrid occurs in many cultures, for example as the griffin and the chimera. Indeed, the term chimera has become the categorical term for such composites within the English language. Myth The jackalope has bred the rise of many outlandish (and largely tongue-in-cheek) claims as to the creature's habits. For example, it is said to be a hybrid of the pygmy-deer and a species of "killer rabbit". Reportedly, jackalopes are extremely shy unless approached. Legend also has it that female jackalopes can be milked as they sleep belly up and that the milk can be used for a variety of medicinal purposes. It has also been said that the jackalope can convincingly imitate any sound, including the human voice. It uses this ability to elude pursuers, chiefly by using phrases such as "There he goes! That way!" During days of the Old West, when cowboys gathered by the campfires singing at night, jackalopes could often be heard mimicking their voices. It is said that a jackalope may be caught by putting a flask of whiskey out at night. The jackalope will drink its fill of whiskey and its intoxication will make it easier to hunt. In some parts of the United States it is said that jackalope meat has a taste similar to lobster. However, legend has it that they are dangerous if approached. It has also been said that jackalopes will only breed during electrical storms including hail, explaining its rarity. The Jackalope was first encountered by John Colter, one of the first white men to enter what would one day be the State of Wyoming. The first Jackolope spotting was said to be in Douglas, Wyoming, according to legend, in 1829. In this town, due to the discovery, there is a statue of the Jackolope, and they celebrate Jackalope Day every year. Jackalopes are legendary in the U.S. – attributed by the New York Times to a 1932 hunting outing involving Douglas Herrick (1920–2003) of Douglas, Wyoming, and thus the town was named the "Home of the Jackalope" by the state of Wyoming in 1985. The state of Wyoming trademarked the name in 1965. According to the Douglas Chamber of Commerce, a 1930s hunting trip for jackrabbits led to the idea of a Jackalope. Herrick and his brother had studied taxidermy by mail order as teenagers.http://www.jackalopebar.com/about.htm When the brothers returned from a hunting trip, Herrick tossed a jackrabbit carcass into the taxidermy store, where it came to rest beside a pair of deer antlers. The accidental combination of animal forms sparked Douglas Herrick's idea for a jackalope.http://www.jackalope.org/Douglas/DouglasJackalope.html The first jackalope the brothers put together was sold for $10 to Roy Ball, who displayed it in Douglas' La Bonte Hotel. The mounted head was stolen in 1977. The Douglas Chamber of Commerce has issued thousands of Jackalope Hunting Licenses to tourists. The tags are good for hunting only during official Jackalope season, which occurs for only one day: June 31 (a nonexistent date as June has 30 days), from midnight to 2 AM. The hunter may not have an IQ greater than 72. In 2005, the House of the Wyoming state legislature passed a bill to declare the jackalope the "official mythological creature" of Wyoming, by a vote of 45-12 and referred it to the state Senate, where the bill was indefinitely postponed on March 2, 2005. More mythologic references can be found in the Huichol legends of the deer and the horned rabbit. The Huichol oral tradition has passed down tales of the sharing of horns between the two animals. This folklore may be due to the papilloma viral infection of the Western United States and Mexico from the 1880s - 1930's.Barbour, Erwin H. 1901 "A Peculiar Disease of Birds' Feet Observed in Central Nebraska." Proceedings of the Nebraska Ornithological Union 2:61-63 The rabbit and deer have also been paired up as far back as the Mesoamerican period of the AztecsCodex Borgia 1976:33 as twins, brothers, even the sun and moon.Furst, J.L. "Horned Rabbit: Natural History and Myth in West Mexico." Journal of Latin American Lore 15:1 (1989), 137-149 Similar creatures have been recognized for centuries in alpine regions of Europe (Germany, Austria, France, Switzerland), including the following: Wolpertinger (Bayern, Germany), Blutschink (Tirol, Austria), Dahu (Switzerland, France), Dilldapp (some specific regions), Elwetritsch (Pfalz, Germany), Hanghuhn (Thüringen, Germany), and Rasselbock (Thüringen and Sachsen, Germany). Humor Jackalope legends are sometimes used by locals to play tricks on tourists. This joke was employed by Ronald Reagan to reporters in 1980 during a tour of his California ranch. Reagan had a rabbit head with antlers, which he referred to as a "jackalope", mounted on his wall. Reagan liked to claim that he had caught the animal himself. Reagan's jackalope hangs on the ranch's wall to this day. Douglas Herrick and his brother after discovering the Jackalope, began to sell mounted Jackalope heads to increase popularity of the Jackolope. You can find these heads in some bars in the western US. Postcards of the Jackolope also increased popularity. See also *Boundin' References External links * Prof. Chuck Holliday's Jackalope page Category:American folklore Category:American folklore legendary creatures Category:Fictional life forms Category:Fictional hybrid life forms Category:Debunked cryptids Category:Mythological hybrids Category:Mythological rabbits and hares Category:Symbols of Wyoming cs:Zajdalen de:Jackalope es:Jackalope fr:Jackalope id:Jackalope it:Jackalope hu:Nyúltilop ms:Jackalope nl:Jackalope ja:ジャッカロープ pt:Jackalope ru:Рогатый заяц sv:Jackalope zh:鹿角兔